


Are you serious?

by Ananas



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananas/pseuds/Ananas
Summary: A game of questions goes an interesting path.





	Are you serious?

The filming was going well. The props round had made you all crack up at least once, and Aisha throwing more water in the mill by pairing you and Jeff together in scenes from the hat. Knowing you two would get good jokes out of your 2 Year relationship with him. 

She had been right when it was time to pull scenes out of the theme "Things you can say about your clothes, but not your partner." 

Jeff going in with his joke about his suit being rental. You just raising an unimpressed eyebrow and walking front and repeating his words with a straight face about your blazer. Aisha, Colin and Ryan bursting out laughing as Jeff was trying his all to keep his grin in check before bro fisting you. When you walked back up to the step to stand beside him. 

After few more rounds and Aishas jokes about your and Jeff's relationship going on so long that nothing faced you anymore. It was a time for a round of questions. 

"Now Gentlemen and lady, It is time for a round of questions. And your scene is passions erupt in a coctail party. Off you go." Aisha said starting the game. 

You walked first in with a Audrey Hedburn looking wig acting like an heiress of a million dollar estate. 

"Did You know miss cobblebottom?" You asked in a posh accent from Colin who had come in with a top hat and monocle. 

"Who wouldn’t have?" Colin answered with a voice like he had dust in his throat. Making you crack up and got back. Giving Bryan a turn to take a shot. 

The game went back and forth until it was you and Jeff head to head. 

"Are you new here?" You asked and then happened the unexpected when Jeff answered. 

"Will you marry me?" He asked and you looked like a deer in a head lights before you stuttered an "are you serious?"   
That was followed by him kneeling and pulling a ring box out of his pocket. Making the audience go silent when they waited your answer with a baited breath. 

"Please?" Jeff asked that made some snicker and tears gather in your eyes. As you nodded with a "yes". 

Aisha breaking the silence with a buzzer, making both of you go "Oh c'mon!" And audience crack up before cheering for you two, as Jeff placed the ring on your finger and kissed you.


End file.
